


kiss goodnight, then stay the night

by generalwierdo



Series: seasonal stupor [3]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, adorableness, i honestly forget what to put here, juke baby!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:42:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: julie and luke are on a date. fluff ensueshey, what else would happen?
Relationships: Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms) (mentioned), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: seasonal stupor [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068452
Comments: 8
Kudos: 92





	1. kiss goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you checked out my playlist (which let’s be honest, none of you probably did) you might notice that the song Hot Blooded is up next for this series! However, a bunch of the songs on my playlist, including this one, were ones mentioned in pearlcaddy’s 100 Bad Days series. I thought it over and realized that if I wrote a fic about this song, it was just going to sound like the scene in that fic honestly. So, I won’t be writing a fic with it, and encourage you to check this fic out! It’s a 10/10 read, and I love it so much :) https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011168
> 
> so, part 3 of the oneshots series!! this made me tear up while writing this, and I hope y'all love it as much as I do

Julie couldn’t believe her day. She and Luke were walking back to her house, from their DATE. Yes, she had gone on a date with a ghost. What was her life??

_ “Hey Julie, what are you doing tonight?” Luke asked her after they were done with practice. _

_ “Probably nothing, why?” Julie had responded absent-mindedly. She had a guitar riff stuck in her head and it was annoying her. “Hey, do you know what song this is from?” _

_ She hummed the riff, and Luke snapped his fingers. “Hot Blooded by Foreigner,” he said almost instantly. _

_ “Right! Thanks, it’s been nagging at me all day.” She wrote down the song in her notebook so she wouldn’t forget it, and out of the corner of her eye saw Reggie and Luke exchange a look.  _

_ “Yeah, no problem. So anyway, about tonight…” Julie looked up to see Luke fidgeting with his pencil. “Alex is meeting up with Willie and Reggie is hanging out with Carlos. So I was wondering if you wanted to do something?” _

_ Julie smiled. “Yeah, sounds fun! Did you have anything in mind?” _

_ Luke looked shocked, looking quickly at Reggie and then back at Julie. Reggie also looked slightly shocked. “Even though he’s a ghost?” he said. Luke looked at him and shook his head. _

_ “Dude!” _

_ “Hey, it’s a weird situation!” _

_ Julie watched this exchange, and then it dawned on her. “Are you asking me out?” _

_ Both of the boys froze, then slowly looked at each other. Reggie held up his hands and backed up, as to say “this one’s on you.” Luke turned back to Julie. “I mean...if that’s ok with you?” _

_ Julie considered it for about 2.2 seconds. Luke was air. But cute air that was a super good singer and songwriter, whom she also had a crush on, and could occasionally be solid. So, it was really a no-brainer. _

_ “Yeah, I’d love that,” she said with a smile. _

And so far, the date had gone super well. They had eaten at a cute burger joint, then just walked around and chatted for a while. It was like hanging out normally, except with a lot more heart eyes. Hard to tell who was giving more though. But since it was her curfew soon and her dad was incredibly iffy about her going on a date with who was technically a 42-year-old dead guy (semantics), they were walking back to her house. 

“Hey, wanna listen to this new song I found?” Luke asked, almost hesitantly.

“Depends,” Julie responded with a laugh. “Did you hear it from Carlos or my dad?”

“Neither actually, someone was busking with a cover at the beach and I reverse-found it. It’s pretty good.” 

Julie smiled. “Let’s hear what you got.”

She handed Luke her phone, and he scrolled through her Spotify. He had been corporeal all night, so people wouldn’t think Julie was just talking to herself, and it was really cool to actually be able to touch each other. The guys had explained that now, it just took some extra effort to be solid and visible. Being ghostly was more like their default setting. Still, it gave Julie more hope that she and Luke could actually pursue something, now that he wasn’t just cute air.

He finally found the song and hit play. That very distinctive intro started to play, and Julie laughed as she realized what song it was.

“Oh my gosh…” she said, shaking her head. “You really just…”

Luke just winked at her and started to sing along.

_ No, I don't care _

_ About anything at all _

_ But I still stop and stare _

_ Every time that you call _

Julie smiled at him. “Is this your way of flirting with me?”

Luke did a little shimmy. “Depends, is it working?” before jumping back into the song.

_ See, I know that girls like you _

“Girls like me?” Julie sputtered

“Lifers!” 

_ They don't come with guarantees _

_ So if you've got to spend your time _

_ Oh, won't you spend it with me? _

“And what do you think this is?” Julie said with a smile

Luke just winked.

_ I hope we kiss goodnight _

_ It might just end my life _

_ “ _ You don’t even have a life!”

“Metaphors, Molina!”

_ But if you think that it's right, right, right _

_ I hope we kiss goodnight _

_ I hope we kiss goodnight _

Julie felt like she was glowing. “This is so unbelievably cheesy. I literally can’t”

Luke smiled. “Y’know, I heard this song and thought almost immediately about you. What does that say about me?”

“That you are a sap, Luke Patterson. A complete and total sap.”

_ Should you invite me in _

_ To spend the night on the floor? _

_ Oh, please believe I'll be a gentleman _

_ Or you can show me the door _

“Ummmm, nope, you’re staying in the studio.” Julie laughed

_ While all my friends and I _

_ Leaf through the books on your shelves _

Julie smiled at that, remembering when the guys had first come into her room. At the time it had seemed so annoying, and it was, but it was still a fond memory.

_ No, I don't want to spend my life _

_ With anyone else _

“Once again I ask, what life?”

“Metaphor!”

_ Why don't we kiss goodnight? _

_ It might just end my life _

_ But I'm pretty sure that it's right, right, right _

_ Why don't we kiss goodnight? _

_ Why don't we kiss goodnight? _

The two of them were full-on spinning in the street now, dancing around and waving their arms. The song, besides being super cheesy and cute, had an excellent beat. Luke twirled Julie, and she felt so unbelievably happy.

_ Why don't we kiss goodnight? _

_ It might just end my life _

_ I'm pretty sure that it's right, right, right _

_ Now we can kiss goodnight _

_ I don't want to spend my life, life _

_ Without your kiss goodnight _

_ Yeah, for the rest of my life, life, life _

_ I need your kiss goodnight _

_ I hope we kiss goodnight _

The song faded out, and Julie looked up at Luke. He had that unbelievably soft smile on his face, and it felt like magic. She reached up and pressed her lips to his, just for a moment. But Luke took her face and kissed her again, for longer this time. The moment felt too good to be true, and Julie wondered again, how is this my life?

Luke smiled at her. “So...I take it you liked the song?”

Julie laughed and play-slapped his arm. “You sure know how to charm a girl, Luke Patterson.”

“So does this mean we can do this again?”

“Only if we can do a cover of that song.”

“Deal.”

And so they set off back to her house, humming the song in unison, both excited for more kisses goodnight to come.


	2. stay the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> julie and luke don't wanna part ways after their date. so, they don't.
> 
> hey, how else would these be a cheesy romance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, similar to last chapter, the song Can’t You See by FIDLAR is actually up next! However, similar to last chapter, this song was also featured prominently in pearlcaddy’s 100 Bad Days series, and I will not be writing a story for it. HOWEVER, I highly suggest y’all check that story out!! https://archiveofourown.org/series/2011168
> 
> So, this is the unintentional second chapter of kiss goodnight! since y'all loved that fic so much, I figured, why not give y'all some more? But then I accidentally made it kinda serious and well,,...oops
> 
> also something to note, this chapter sorta-kinda discusses sex. So, please take note if that stuff makes you uncomfortable

Luke poofed back into the studio after kissing Julie goodnight. Their date had been amazing, and Luke was on cloud 9. Well, if ghosts could ascend to clouds. He walked around the studio, trying to burn off some nervous energy, but just ended up doing a weird little dance. Reggie looked at him and raised his eyebrows.

“I take it the date went well?”

Luke just smiled and kept dancing.

“Dude, it was literally the best. I just wish it didn’t have to end, but Julie’s got a curfew.”

Reggie raised an eyebrow at that. “You know your default setting is ‘invisible and unable to be heard by lifers’, correct?” Luke looked at him, confused. Reggie sighed. “Why don’t you just go hang out with her? Y’know, poof into her room?”

Luke rolled his eyes. “Reg, as much fun as that sounds, I’m not invading her privacy like that? She already gave us all the boundaries talk, and now…” he trailed off, an idea coming to him. Reggie watched him expectantly. Luke turned to him. “Hey Reg, is there a boombox in this place?”

* * *

Julie shut the door to her room, and let out an excited squeal. After a few (dozen) kisses goodnight, she and Luke’s date had actually ended. Julie’s mind was running a mile a minute, but one part of the night stood out to her. The line from the song he had played  _ “Should you invite me in, To spend the night on the floor? Oh, please believe I'll be a gentleman, Or you can show me the door”.  _ She's initially flat out said: "no way, no how, you're staying in the studio." But now, for some reason, she wished that Luke was there. 

It may have just been a combo of the date high and teenage hormones, but just cuddling or kissing or even watching tv with Luke seemed like an amazing idea. She had a sudden urge to sneak down to the studio to see him (and the guys), but then she heard it.

_ No, we're not getting any younger _

_ I'm coming over, I'm coming over _

_ Stare at the napkin with your number _

_ I'm coming over, I'm coming over _

Julie rushed to her windows and looked out. There, she saw the most adorable thing ever. Luke, standing outside her window, with a freaking boombox playing Stay the Night. Oh my gosh.

_ Walking, draw close _

_ Before we know _

_ We're kissing goodbye _

_ But I really wanna stay the night, night, night _

_ But I really wanna stay the night, night, night with you _

_ And I think you really want me to _

Julie motioned for him to pause the music and he did, looking up at her with a smile. 

“You are a complete and utter sap, Luke Patterson,” she said, unable to keep the fondness out of her voice. 

“I’ll accept that only if you tell me that that was the cutest thing ever,” he responded, winking.

Julie just rolled her eyes. “Put my mom’s boombox back and come up here, you doofus.” Luke grinned, and poofed away with the boombox, only to poof into her room a few seconds later.

“Hey Jules,” he said. Julie just walked over to him, grabbed his face, and kissed him. He responded, and it was pure joy. 

They kissed for a little bit before Julie pulled away. “Ok, this is great and amazing and you’re adorable and I LOVE that song, but can we talk for a sec?”

Luke nodded, and they sat down on her floor, cross-legged. Luke eyed Julie. She looked really nervous, and he didn’t exactly know what was going on. He just wanted to hang out with her for a bit, and she seemed to be fine with that...so what was wrong.

“Ok so I know we literally just had our first date, but it doesn’t really feel like that, right?” Julie waited for him to nod before she continued. “And like, I know this is really awkward stuff to talk about and I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable but like-”

“Julie!” Luke interrupted her, grabbing her hands softly. “I’m not gonna be comfortable if you’re not comfortable. But also...what’s this about?”

Julie looked down at their intertwined hands. “Just...the stuff,” she muttered.

Now Luke was extra confused. “The stuff?” he asked.

“Yeah like... _ the stuff. _ ” Julie looked up at Luke, really hoping he would get what she was implying.

But, of course, he didn’t.

“Jules, I’m kinda lost here.”

“Sex stuff!” she blurted out. Then realizing that the rest of her family was probably sleeping, and if they somehow didn’t hear the boombox they’d definitely heard that. “Sex stuff,” she whispered.

Luke’s mouth dropped open, and he immediately started blushing. “Oh, um, that stuff.”

“I just…” Julie trailed off trying to figure out how to phrase this. “I like kissing you, and you’re awesome and great...but that’s not what I invited you up here for. ANd I just wanted to...clarify.”

Luke was in slight shock. “Jules, I didn’t think you invited me up here for that. I just wanted to be with you.”

Julie looked at him and smiled shyly. “Did you just make a High School Musical reference?”

“Hey, Carlos showed me it the other day!” he responded, then started humming bet on it. “It’s catchy!”

Julie laughed and turned to lean back on the edge of her bed. “True.” she looked at Luke, who had followed suit. “And yeah...I just like our relationship where it’s at, y’know? And I don’t know if you’ve had any experience with that stuff…”

“I haven’t,” Luke said, wanting to get that out of the way. “And I don’t have any expectations for that stuff.” He laughed. “I just wanted to come up here and hang with you, because I really like spending time with you, Jules.”

Julie smiled at him and squeezed his hand a bit. He squeezed back. “I really like spending time with you too,” she said softly. “Wanna listen to Jukebox the Ghost and work on song ideas?”

Luke grinned, and stood up, pulling her with him. “Sounds perfect. As long as we can cuddle too.”

Julie just laughed. “We have another deal, Patterson.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Stay the Night by FIDLAR  
> Bet on It from HSM2  
> Kiss Goodnight by I DON'T KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME
> 
> So, hope y'all like this unintentional second chapter!! There's a full week of fics for this series coming up, and I am SO excited to share them all with y'all! Remember to subscribe for updates and new fics!!
> 
> Twitter: generalwierdo_  
> Tumblr: generalwierdo (trying to revamp my tumblr and find more jatp blogs, gimme suggestions!)

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Hot Blooded by Foreigner  
> Kiss Goodnight by I DONT KNOW HOW BUT THEY FOUND ME
> 
> this was definitely my favorite oneshot to write so far, and I hope y'all enjoy! I might be taking a short break bc of the holidays, but ya never know👀. So, make sure to subscribe for all my updates!
> 
> Twitter: generalwierdo_


End file.
